


Taming The Beast: Parte Deux

by Nesosana



Series: Taming the Beast [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Belts, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Deckerstar - Freeform, Dominant Chloe Decker, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Ice Play, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Punishment, SMUT!, She knows who he is, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Lucifer Morningstar, Switch Lucifer, but it is, delayed gratification, porn with and without plot how is that possible?!?!?!, post devil reveal, post-sex cuddles, punishing the devil, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesosana/pseuds/Nesosana
Summary: After a long stressful week at work Chloe and Lucifer both deserve a break and they both know a great way to let off some steam.





	Taming The Beast: Parte Deux

**Author's Note:**

> When I started writing "Taming the Beast", this was originally where I had intended the story would end up before my creativity took me elsewhere. Just a story that was supposed to be straight up smut! So, here you go "Taming the Beast: Parte Deux". I hope you enjoy!  
> This is a part of a larger work. If you enjoy porn with plot please read part 1 of the series "Taming the Beast" otherwise if you're into porn without plot then read on! >:-)  
> Letting you know this has not been beta read, so if there are errors it's because my tired eyes missed them. You have been warned.

Taking time to think for a few moments, Chloe finally decided, "Alright. But, we have to do something about this," waving her finger up and down his body gesturing about his clothes, "Go into your room, strip yourself down to your boxers, stand by the foot of your bed and patiently wait for me like a good servant."  
"Yes Ma'am! You don't have to tell me twice!" Without a second thought he bolted toward his bedroom. 

The thought occurred to her that she, of course, didn't bring any of her toys with her. They were the last thing she thought she'd needed tonight. Well, she had her handcuffs she could use those, though a few of the other items were a bit harder to improvise. "Lucifer?"Chloe called to him from the living room.  
"Yes darling?" He answered back, peeking his head out of the door. Already he was working on undoing the button of his pants.  
"Do you have a toy chest or something where I can grab some supplies?" She inquired.  
His heart practically skipped a beat not thinking even in his wildest dreams would she have ever asked him such a question, "Of course! I'm the Devil after all. Pleasure and punishment are my specialties." He grinned knowing that she would understand completely, finally. "I keep my goodies all in the closet across from the bathroom dear."  
"Ah...alright." Normally, people kept their linens and towels in the closet next to the bathroom but of course, not Lucifer, since he wasn't normal, nor just an average person. 

Luckily in the vast space it was very easy to find the particular closet. When she opened the door, she couldn't help but laugh since it was practically like a small version of an adult sex shop in there. The guy wasn't kidding when he said he had literally **everything**! There were even quite a few items she didn't even know what they were. Perhaps Lucifer would teach her all about them next time. She didn't mind taking time to browse since she knew keeping him waiting would drive him mad. As far as she was concerned it was even better for her.  
"Detective! I'm ready." he shouted in a sing-song tone from the bedroom standing in the spot she had instructed him to be in eagerly anticipating her return.  
She chuckled to herself as he called out to her. Finally spotting exactly what she needed, she quickly grabbed them and quietly closed the closet door behind her. Making her way over to the bedroom, taking her unnecessarily sweet time just to torture him some more.  
"Detective? Did you change your mind?" he called out again worried that maybe she was pulling a cruel prank on him.

Chloe was waiting aside of the bedroom opening hiding behind the wall out of view when he called for her again. Taking a breath, counting to ten, she finally entered the room.  
"Detective. There you are. I thought you'd left." A relieved smile crossed his face at the sight of her. "I would've suggested if you were having a hard time finding anything in my toy collection that Maze could help, but, she doesn't live here anymore." he shrugged and chuckled.  
She snickered along thinking of Maze's impressive assortment of toys back at her house. "I found everything I needed for tonight." she replied lifting up her handcuffs and the blindfold teasingly hanging them off of the pointer fingers of each hand as she bit her lip sensually.  
"Ooh, seems we're starting this night off right." Lucifer smirked the excitement rising within him. "Let the games begin!"

With that Chloe walked over to him, grabbing him by his toned bicep, wheeled him around in one fell swoop forced him to lean down onto the bed. Just like apprehending a perp on the hood of a car, she took each of his wrists in her hand one by one and tightened the cuff around them tightly behind his back. She yanked the chain holding the cuffs together forcing him to stand up again. For once, Lucifer was so stunned he was rendered speechless.

Chloe reached up for his chin, tilting his head to look at her as she took a few steps back away from him. With that she reached for the bottom of the shirt she was wearing and gradually lifted it over her head. As the fabric moved inch by inch, Lucifer's eyes hungrily followed it up off of her causing his mouth to hang slightly open. She then moved onto the button of her jeans undoing it without a hitch, taking the zipper in hand she unzipped it at a teasing pace, eventually shimmying them down to the floor and stepping out of the fabric. Lucifer was frozen in shock. Even though he had had many a woman and man scamper through his bedroom it was dramatically different having Chloe Decker, who he had tirelessly pursued for the past two years, finally in his room standing before him in nothing but her bra and panties. He swallowed at the realization his eyes glued to her fit body.

She could feel his hot gaze as it penetrated every inch of her body. Playing it cool she completely ignored him and how he was reacting to her. Strutting past him she sat down on the edge of the bed. Finally acknowledging him again, she looked in his direction, "Kneel down and lay across my lap." she instructed as she tapped her bare thighs for emphasis. All he could do at this time, still rendered mute from being stunned by everything to this point, he nodded in response. He gingerly knelt down on the floor next to her legs, then bending at the waist he rested himself on her thighs.  
Once he had moved into position, she lowered her head so he was able to see her. "I'm going to spank you. First, I'll start off easy and then, without warning, it'll increase in intensity. Are you alright with that?"  
"As I said, Detective, there isn't much that bothers me." He casually replied, though the expression on her face told him that wasn't enough, "Yes. I'm fine with what you have planned."  
"Okay. And you remember the safe-word, just in case right?" she double checked to be sure.  
"Monkey bottoms. Got it." practically instantly he replied.  
"Good." she said as she sat back up, placing her right hand on top of his cloth covered, tight ass. Holding it there briefly trying to build up the suspense. She then proceeded to massage the well toned muscles under her hand, giving them both a good squeeze causing him to gasp at the unexpected touch. 

Chloe lifted her hand a few inches up off of his ass, landing a quick tap at about mid-cheek, alternating between the left and right as though she were tapping out a rhythm on bongos. He tilted his head to the side looking at her he cocked an eyebrow, shaking his head and laughed. She was purposely toying around with him to start. She lifted her hand up halfway this time letting it come down bouncing off of his ass. "Ah, there it was." he thought as he tried holding back a groan. Staying at this level for the next few swats. So far, he had been taking it well but this was only the beginning. Her hand raised way above her head, gaining all the momentum she could, she let him have it. The palm made contact with his ass creating a loud smack. "Ahh!" Lucifer's body arched, his head lifted up. "That...wasn't so bad." he thought to himself. There was a delay causing him to be confused. Then another whack, this time lower than previously. Again, he whimpered as he tussled around in her lap. The next followed soon after the last in a different spot. Another pause, lasting longer. Lucifer craned his neck, looking up at Chloe, "Did yo-" he was interrupted as she reached her left hand under the waistband of his boxers pulling down the red silken fabric revealing his pale, pure skin that had started turning a light pinkish hue. As soon as the pesky boxers were out of the way she nailed him with another hard blow to the newly exposed skin, this time a louder slap sound echoed through the room. "Gaaaaah!!!" Lucifer nearly fell off of her lap, she corralled him back in before he actually did. Not even giving him a chance to recover, she went in for another whack hitting the exact same spot. "Owww!" he bit his lip trying to ease the pain. Normally, he would have a higher threshold for pain as he was immortal but clearly the Detective was having an effect on his mortality at the moment which he found oddly refreshing. There was another audible smack followed by a pained response from Lucifer. She rubbed the now red irritated skin with her hand further adding to the sting. Her hand came down once again. Now Chloe was really letting him have it. She was using all the times that he'd abandoned her, stood her up, taunted her, and played around with her heart as fuel. Everything she had been harboring. That she was holding in trying to keep herself from exploding. But it was beginning to consume her. She finally was able to let it all out all over the smug, handsome man’s rear. The final blow contained all her pent up anger in it, the crack it made on impact reverberated throughout the penthouse. “Yeowww!!!” Lucifer yelped as he leapt off of her lap, hitting the floor with a thud he lay there grimacing.

Chloe bent down and lightly tapped his ass, "Good job. When you're ready you can get up." When the pain had subsided some Lucifer leaned back onto his knees, kneeling aside of her. "Are you ready for round two?" Chloe asked looking down at the gorgeous half-naked man next to her.  
"Yes, Detective. I have super-human stamina after all." he couldn't wait to show her all that he was capable of doing.  
"Alright," Chloe got up from the bed, reaching into the pocket of her discarded jeans fishing for the keys to her handcuffs, she walked around to his back, unlocked one of the cuffs, sliding her hand under his arm lifting, "Get up," she ordered. Instantly he climbed to his feet, his arms hanging relaxed at his sides, one still had the cuffs dangling from it, he was still half wearing the silk boxers. Chloe noticed and promptly grabbed the waistband of the shorts tugging them all the way down to the floor in one go allowing him to easily step out of them. His impressive length bounced to life as the fabric prison released him. The top of Chloe's head almost grazed it as she raised her self back up briefly staring at his member as her eyes passed by, "Wow..." she whispered as an awe filled gasp escaped her lips. Lucifer was watching her his ears caught her reaction to him and a smug grin grew on his lips, "I'm enjoying the sight of you down there Detective."  
"I'm sure you are. But that's not what I have in mind right now." she casually brushed his comment off.  
She had seen him naked before for a split second back when he tried to make things "even" after he had barged into her house unannounced. But at that time at LUX she was so shocked and embarrassed she didn't get a decent look at him, especially at a particular part of his anatomy in all it's glory. She couldn't wait to play with that later.

Focusing back on the task currently at hand, Chloe held his wrists in her hands re-locking the handcuffs this time positioning them in front of him. She put the key back and picked up the collar she had picked from the toy closest and put it on around his neck and then grasping the blindfold from earlier in her hand she slipped it on over his head. Lucifer let out a bit of a disapproving huff as she put the blindfold on him as he wanted to watch whatever she was doing to him but at the same time he was excited not knowing what was going to happen next.  
"Step back." she ordered and he obeyed, his calves banged against the foot of the bed, reaching her hands up to rest on his muscular pecs as she then shoved him back down hard onto the bed. "Whoa!" the action had taken him by complete surprise, he bounced twice before landing, he then moved to settle up on the bed so his long frame could better fit.  
"Now, stay there," Chloe commanded.  
"You got it Detective. I'll try not to move a muscle."

She had a particular idea in mind which required her to go get a couple additional things. Before leaving the room she couldn't help but take in the sight of the blindfolded, handcuffed, and stark naked Lucifer laying in front of her. Oh all the things she wanted to do to him. She exited the room quietly heading down the hall toward the bathroom as she rounded the corner she could faintly hear him call out, "Detective? Are you still there?" she couldn't help but mischievously snicker to herself at his impatience, she reached the kitchen grabbing two glasses and filling them with ice and water. Returning to his room with both in hand quietly padding past him on the bed to gently place them on the nightstand. He could sense her presence, "There you are Detective." She didn't answer as she left again and hearing him calling after her, "Where are you Detective?" In the kitchen again a soft but more concerned, "Chloe?" could be heard as she removed two ice trays from the freezer, cracking them to release the ice and dumping the contents into an ice bucket which she brought back with her to the room. She took a sip of one of the waters as she moved over to the other side of the bed and placed the bucket onto the opposite nightstand for easier access. 

Taking an ice cube with her as she crawled onto the bed. He could feel the movement on the mattress, "You're back!" he exclaimed. She stopped, kneeling next to his waist, not saying a word, leaning over she switched the ice cube into her other hand. "Oh, playing the silent game are we?" he asked comically. Using her now damp finger she grazed it across his lips. He wasn't entirely sure what touched his lips, but figuring it was her tongue he opened his mouth slightly as he puckered his lips anticipating her kiss. Instead a hard, cold, wet object brushed up against them he jerked his head out of the way. She lowered the ice cube down onto the pulse point of his neck sending a shiver throughout his body. Lifting it back up she traced it around one of his nipples, then the other and back as she actually put it on top of the sensitive nub. He clenched his teeth together drawing in a sharp breath. leaning down she blew on the now glistening nipple causing him to shake and groan. Normally he reveled in heat. The heat that came off of his body was so warm he was like a walking, talking, radiator made of flesh. Because of that he hated to be cold making the ice cube feel like a million tiny shards of glass stabbing across his entire body. For him it was pure torture. She lazily dragged the ice cube down his neck, across his chest, giving the other nipple a quick flick with her tongue, he gasped, before she took it between her teeth and bit down hard on it, Lucifer let out a loud yelp, as she continued to run the ice cube over the nipple she had bit to soothe it. He wasn't sure if that made it feel better or worse. Trailing the ice cube lower across his washboard abs, Chloe couldn't resist following it's path with her tongue going over the muscular bumps of his abs as she reached his happy trail she lifted her head up. The ice cube advanced tracing along his hip, down his thigh, she grazed the other hip with her teeth and then bit his other thigh. He figures he can guess what's coming next, but boy is he wrong. She nips at where his neck meets his shoulder the ice cube going down the other thigh, lifting both the cube and her mouth off of him. Running the ice cube along the underside of his rock hard cock, "Ah! Shit! Detective?!" he squirms from the sudden shock and shrinks down in pain, trying to protect himself with his still bound hands. She lifts his hands back up over his head. This time she holds his hands in position. Her tongue traces along his hip, to the indent leading to his manhood but before even brushing it she lifts her head. At this time he groans as he desperately wants to feel her hot mouth on his cock but she won't give him that satisfaction yet. She lowers the ice cube back down, this time rubbing it all over his balls, "Bloody HELL!!!!" This time he can't use his hands to protect himself from the onslaught. He tries to move his hips out of the way, wiggling from side to side. "Don't move!" Chloe commanded. "Fuck!" She touched the ice cube to his extremely sensitive tip then making it worse by blowing a puff of cold air over it. "And they call me evil. This isn't bloody fair!" His voice somewhat cracked as he protested.  
"You know what you have to say to make it stop if you can’t handle it." she replied sarcastically to his complaint smirking.  
"Yes...I know..." though he honestly had no intention of making her stop.

She got up from the bed, he felt the weight shift, assuming he'll have an opportunity to recover from the attack of the ice cubes. They weren't even close to being finished yet. Chloe yanked her belt up off of the floor, bending it in half, she made it crack against itself. Lucifer hears the sound which causes him to jump slightly. Is this round three? She holds the buckle in her hand as the other end of the belt falls to the floor, she then violently lifts it up over her head and snaps her wrist causing it to whip against his bare thigh, close enough to his balls that he can feel the gust caused by the belt flying through the air. She hits the opposite thigh immediately after. Already there's a red welt forming on both of his thighs. The next pass hits his lower abdomen. Followed by the bottom of his foot, the sensation rising through his body. She was doing that to throw him off as she then lands a direct hit to his manhood. "Fucking hell! What the fuck Chloe?!!! Ahhhh!!!" He writhes in pain on the bed as the waves of agony go through him.  
"That was for moving earlier." she scolded.  
"Fuck," he whispered. What would she have done to him if he had done something more extreme, he wondered.

After the action with the belt, she figures she should let him be for a moment to give him a break. As he was just starting to relax, she walks over to his side of the bed, grabbing the collar around his neck, pulling him up by it. He swings his legs off the bed and jumps up as best he can without full use of his hands. She drags him over to the foot of the bed where she shoves him down to his knees.  
"You sure you weren't forged in hell? You and Maze would make a great team." he grinned at the thought of the two of them working together clad in skimpy matching outfits, torturing the damned souls in hell, and then they started making out. That was up until he was pulled from his fantasy as he was being lead by the collar again causing him to walk on his hands and knees, Chloe moved closer to where he'd eventually stopped. Removing her panties and tossing them to the side she moved his face right up to her waiting wetness. Drawing in a breath he could smell her scent and she smelled delicious. His mouth began to water thinking about tasting her. Even though he couldn't see, he tilted his head up as if he were trying to look at her, "Well! I'd gladly service you my queen. All you needed to do was ask." 

With that he ran his long tongue along her slit which already was dripping with her juices, "Mmm...yum!" he remarked as he swallowed her wetness that had collected in his mouth. His voice rumbled through her, she sighed at the sensation. Chloe couldn't help but blush a little at his reaction.  
He leaned his head back to speak, "This would be much more effective if I could also use my hands." Chloe pulled at his hair thrusting his head back into herself.  
He started prodding at her, licking her outer lips and around the edge of her thighs instead of where she wanted his attention most. Forcing her to slap his back hard, punishing him for not giving her what she needed. He let out an evil cackle at her agitation. Leading her to grab his head with both hands to guide him in the right direction. Alright, he'd play nice...for now. His tongue traced back and forth over her clit. Suddenly, his lips encircled the sensitive nub drawing it into his mouth lightly sucking at it in between skimming it with his tongue. "That was better, much better!" Chloe thought though all she could get out was a gratified whine. He was enjoying the responses she made to the treatment he was giving her. Drawing a circle around her opening and then licking across it fooling with her instead of granting her what she desired most at the moment. He scraped along her with his is rough stubble. She slapped him once more. "Okay, okay." he got the message. Enough of the games. His face was now buried inside of her, thrusting his tongue in as far as it would go, the tip of his nose tickling her clit. Wiggling his tongue inside of her wet heat. Massaging her g-spot with the point of his tongue, his nose nudging her clit, she was on the edge. A few moments later, holding two tufts of hair in each of her hands, her head threw back in ecstasy as she screamed out his name in complete euphoria, "Lucifer!" The floodgates opened as she released all over his face. He couldn't help but grin self satisfied at the evidence of his work. He couldn't resist lapping up the remainder of her fluids. When he was finished, his face gleamed soaked by her cum.

Yanking him by his hair she pulled him over and up onto the edge of the bed forcing him to sit down. She slunk to her knees, "I can play that game too." taunting him as she kneeled between his legs. Dragging her nails along his hips and thighs. Lucifer was beginning to get a sense of what she had planned causing his cock to twitch with excitement. Tracing a finger down his happy trail barely grazing his shaft, he let out a gasp reacting to the light touch causing him to groan in frustration. She leaned in and instead of giving him what he wanted she gently blew on it, "Dammit all!" With her tongue she tickled the underside of his cock. "You're going to be the death of me woman." he huffed. Again she licked the shaft, this time slowly running it along from the base all the way to the tip. He sharply inhaled in response. Not giving in entirely yet. She took one of his balls in between her thumb and forefinger applying gentle pressure she rolled it around eliciting a moan from him. She then licked at the other, and sucked it into her mouth, attacking it with her tongue. Switching between them so neither got more attention than the other. Reaching up her hand slowly encapsulated his 2.5 inch width. Lazily stroking up and down his length tightening her grip as she reached the top. A few rounds of that she decided it was time to give him what he'd wanted, plus she wanted to taste him. The tip shown with his pre-cum she traced her tongue over the head making Lucifer quiver. Placing soft kisses along the shaft and all over the tip. Finally caving in she took him in her mouth. The warm, hot confines of her mouth gently sucking as she went. "Yes..." he exhaled, his eyes closed tight, mouth hanging open as his head tilted towards the ceiling. Her fingers continued playing with his balls as she worked. She tried her best to take him as far as she could. His head occasionally scraped at the back of her throat. She swallowed closing her mouth tighter around him, he thrusted up deeper into her mouth, "Chloe. You are incredible. I'm going to cum." With that she completely lifted off of his cock. "Aww...Chloe!" He whined as he felt the absence of her around him, he required desperately her touch his urge to cum was strong his cock ached. "Please Detective...please." he begged.

Chloe was positioned in between his legs, reaching over and lifting the blindfold off of his eyes. He had to blink a few times as his eyes needed to adjust to the light. A feminine silhouette was before him as she came into focus. There she stood in front of him. He badly wanted to touch her. She was like a gorgeous dream. Chloe reached behind herself and unlatched the hooks of her bra dropping it to the floor. His eyes must've doubled in size as he took the sight of her entirely naked body in. "Forget HD! You look even more stunning in real life, Detective." He must've watched the re-released of "Hot Tub High School" in Blu-Ray at least a thousand times since they'd met. But this was way better than some flickering HD image on a TV screen. He looked her up and down as if studying her attempting to save her body to his memory but he hoped that there would be many more nights of passion so he wouldn't have to solely rely on his memory. He couldn't suppress the need to feel her as he leaned forward taking one of her exposed, erect, pink nipples into his mouth tugging at it. His mouth being the only thing not restrained at the moment. The action caught her completely off guard but it felt fantastic. The exhale full of pleasure didn't go unnoticed by Lucifer, he smirked. She pulled herself away from his eager mouth as she undid his handcuffs pushing him back down onto the bed landing hard he scooted himself back as she followed crawling along side of him. Finally, lifting her leg over him to straddle his lap. She was just inches away from his fully erect, massive cock. "Stay. Don't move," she ordered. The anticipation was absolutely killing him. Usually with any other human he would’ve been able to handle all the teasing and torment but Chloe Decker wasn’t just any human in more ways then one. She was different and he was definitely aware of that.

"If I didn't know any better, I would’ve swore you were a demon," he glared up at her. "Nope. One hundred percent human," she shrugged and shot him a lascivious grin as she wiggled her hips back and forth brushing the extremely sensitive tip of his penis with the lips of her pussy tormenting him. An insistent growl escaped him. Grabbing for his member, she held it in place, positioning herself over him, and slowly lowering herself inch by glorious inch on top of his waiting cock. Their breathing hitched as they finally made contact, then both heaved a sigh of relief as he continued to slide deeper inside of her slick hole. His girth filling and stretching her out, completely engrossing her. She took a moment to adjust and get used to his enormous size. Lucifer was pleased to feel her tightly encapsulating him. Though he did have an urge to start rocking his hips, but, she told him not to move, so that's what he fought to not do. She ground her hips on top of his causing him to roll around inside her. He badly wanted to throw her down onto the bed and take over. Not sure of how much more he could take of this. Observing the grimace on his face she could tell that he was reaching his wits end. With that she lifted herself up a little at a time until he almost slipped out of her. That was her cue to slid right back down, taking him all the way in to the hilt. She then set the pace. A deep moan from her partner encouraged her to keep at it. They both appreciated the much needed friction. He was greatly enjoying the view of her fully naked body bouncing on top of his. Lifting a long arm up to her breasts jiggling along with her movements he groped the orb and pinched at her nipple. His hands brushed down along her sides before coming to rest on the outside of her hips, his fingertips digging into the fleshy globes of her ass. She couldn't help but sigh at his touch. The many sensations churning inside her clouding her judgement not bothering to punish him for moving. Lucifer could feel his release was becoming imminent, moving a hand from her hip his now free thumb was available to rub her clit. Her eyes shot open as his fingers played with her nub, she leaned forward, her hands holding onto his shoulders for extra support. She rode him deep, hard, and fast. Slamming down harder onto him, impaling herself with his iron rod of a cock. She felt amazing around him. Better than he had imagined she would be. It was pure electricity. It was definitely worth all the time, effort, and wait. "Ah! Yes...ungh...Chloe! I'm going to cum." She increased her speed as she too felt herself approaching her climax. About four or five more strokes should do it. Her legs shuddered, muscles pulsed, contracting around him spurring him over the edge as well. He tossed his head to the side, he squeezed his eyes shut tight, his hips thrust up to meet her, his eyes then flew opened and flashed bright red as he bellowed out her name, “Chloe!” his cock spasmed inside her gushing his seed coating her deep inside with their fluids mixing together into a passion cocktail.

A moment or two later she collapsed, resting on top of him, her arms snuck around the back of his neck while his arm wrapped around her waist, his hand resting on the middle of her back, softly stroking her spine. They were still connect as she could feel his penis deflate back to it's normal size inside of her. He swung his other strong arm around to meet the lone one encircling her waist in an embrace. He pulled her in tight getting her as close as he could to him wishing at this point that they could melt into each other. Lucifer slid his leg in between Chloe’s. They both were greatly enjoying the sensation of their bare bodies being intertwined with one another. Chloe briefly broke the contact as she reached over, removing one of the ice cubes from the bucket aside of her. She regained her spot in Lucifer’s waiting arms. Extending her arm down, she applied the ice cube to his still tender ass, running along the aching skin soothing it."Ah!" The sudden cold on his bottom caused him to thrust his hips into Chloe’s stomach. They couldn’t help but laugh at the reaction. The ice was being used for good this time and Lucifer appreciated the healing gesture.  
"You really handled everything I threw at you. I'm so proud of you." she ran her fingers through his now curly hair as she gave him a kiss on the forehead, "You're so strong and your stamina. Wow. I'm impressed."  
A smug smirk appeared at the corner of his lips, "Thank you Detective. I aim to please. What can I say? The benefits of immortality and the power of the Divine." he chuckled.  
"Oh, yeah, that's right." she joined him with a chuckle.  
He kept still reveling in her stroking his hair, it had an almost instantaneously calming effect on him.

After a few minutes of appreciating the contact, they still were linked as Lucifer rolled them both over onto their sides. They giggled as they landed. While holding Chloe, Lucifer was able to smell her, he relished in her scent, she smelled great. A cheeky smile crossed his lips as he inhaled the scent of her coconut shampoo. Chloe then cupped his face in between her hands and leaned in to kiss him, her tongue running along his lips requesting access. He obliged, as their lips met both tongues wrestled each other for dominance. She could still taste herself on his tongue. As they exchanged kiss after passionate kiss, his hands finally being free, he was unable to keep from groping at the lovely globes of her ass. She sharply inhaled and broke away to laugh. He laughed with her as he then placed two quick tender kisses on her now swollen lips. She bit his bottom lip causing him to growl at her as his arousal grew. “Here comes round seven?” he waggled his eyebrows, an enormous toothy grin was plastered on his face, giving her a lascivious look, he gestured down to his cock which was springing to life once again.  
“Well...I, I-” she wheezed, “You certainly weren’t kidding about your stamina.” he wasn’t lying about being walking heroine either.  
His hand was already grabbing for her breasts when, “Wait! Lucifer!”Chloe shouted holding his hands in hers. “What time is it?!” she frantically asked with a concerned expression on her face.  
"It's Devil Time!" his voice deep as he faked an American accent. He went to kiss her neck.  
She gently pulled away, "No, Lucifer, I seriously mean what time is it right now?"  
“Oh…” he responded somewhat dazed. How could she be thinking of anything else at this moment? Lucifer reached over to the nightstand to view the bedside clock, “It’s three o'clock A.M. right on the dot my dear. Now, where were we?” he grinned bringing his attention back to her breasts, giving them a squeeze.  
“Unh...Lucifer…” she groaned getting lost again in his touch, reality shook her from her state of bliss, “Lucifer! No. Stop!”  
At her command, he leaned back and looked at her with a frustrated grunt, he was dumbfounded, “What’s the matter? Are you alright Detective? Did I do or say something wrong?” he was holding her by the shoulders now concerned, while he cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow as he stared at her. It seemed she was into it, wasn't she? He could've been misinterpreting her reactions.  
“It’s three in the morning, Lucifer. I completely lost track of time! We still have a ton of work to do tomorrow. I don’t know about you, but I’m still a human and I require sleep. As much as I’d love to do nothing but stay in bed with you, there sadly are families waiting for us to solve these cases.” They had made some progress tonight on the case files, but there still was a long way to go.  
Lucifer nodded, “Alright. Well then...good night Detective.”  
“Good night Lucifer.”  
They shared a brief sweet kiss 'goodnight.' Lucifer then turned over to flick off the light. The room turned pitch black. They felt the warmth radiating off of their bodies in the dark. Chloe closed her eyes as she nuzzled her head into his chest as she lay absolutely content listening to his heart beat. Lucifer tenderly petted her head replacing his hand with his lips planting a loving kiss to the top of her head. Finally he rested his chin against the crown of her head as he held her. She never felt anything like it. Not with Dan or with anyone else for that matter. The passion, connection, tenderness, the sex, all of it was indeed divine. Was that it? Was it because he was an actual superior being? Or was that he actually was more human than one would think? She couldn't tell for sure but it was definitely different. Chloe was exhausted and felt completely safe, calm, and protected in Lucifer's arms. She had no trouble drifting off to sleep. 

Lucifer enjoyed this little game and was happy to fulfill his Detective's deepest desires but next time it'll be his turn. He didn't mind being the submissive one but he too liked to be in charge. But Chloe Decker made him do a lot of things he thought he would never do or feel. For her he'd do anything. She indeed was something special. All he wanted to do was to love her, protect her, worship her, and give her all she desired, everything that she deserved. These were all new concepts to him. Though things with Chloe were always new. Even if it was something he'd done thousands of times it was as if he were experiencing something for the first time. He only hoped that deep down she also felt the same way about him. Unfortunately it was now time to sleep. He would focus more on those thoughts in the light of day. And of course he had promised her he would assist with all the paperwork. Which meant he would be spending more time with her. Lucifer gave Chloe a gentle squeeze as he hugged her as if he were afraid she may escape. She uttered an unintelligible, sleepy, noise as she snuggled closer to him. He smiled as he could sleep soundly knowing that she was here laying in his bed, in his arms. Despite all of the stress around work they both were able to have the best night's sleep of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of the series. Thank you so much for sticking with me and taking the time to read. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for my fan-art, updates, and more: nesosana.tumblr.com


End file.
